Su loco y extraño amor
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: -¿Yoh, porque estás con Anna?- pregunto Manta. El chico castaño lo miro extrañado por aquella pregunta. MANGA SPOILER.


-¿Yoh, porque estás con Anna?- pregunto Manta. El chico castaño lo miro extrañado por aquella pregunta ¿Acaso a alguien más le cuestionaba su relación con su prometida? Para él era obvio que ellos se amaban y querían estar juntos. Se encogió de hombros, dudaba que su amigo lo hubiera hecho con maldad.

-¿Tan extraño es?-

-No, no extraño es…-intento buscar las mejores palabras- bueno, pareciera que no se llevarán bien. Ella es muy mandona y tú pues…- ¿Qué no se llevaban bien? Creía que ella era la única que lograba entenderlo y apoyarlo sin esperar nada a cambio.

-¿Así se ve?-

-Pasas huyendo y te pasa retando-

-Huyo porque no quiero que me rete- una sonrisa relajada apareció en sus rostro. Manta seguía sin entenderlos.

-Por eso mismo, es extraña su relación-

-¿Tu crees?- no se había detenido pensar que es lo que proyectaba al mundo. La verdad le traía sin cuidado, pero que tú amigo lo diga…le causaba curiosidad el _"que pensaran"_

-Si, es como si fuera meramente por obligación-Ese comentario quedó resonando por su cabeza ¿Por obligación? No, jamás. Si bien ellos tenían un compromiso dictado por la familia Asakura, se habían enamorado.

Aún recordaba esa pequeña niña, que estaba rodeada de tristeza, odio y de_ "onis" _(la manifestación de ese odio)Se podía ver esa hermosa mirada vacía, ese rostro inexpresivo y lo frágil que la vio cuando estuvo en peligro por ese oh-oni, hace tantos años atrás ¿Cómo no se iba a enamorar? Pero claro, nadie sabía su historia.

-Entiendo, no conoces la historia y se ve así- dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo- Yo el amo, Manta. Desde que éramos unos niños, desde que la vi me pareció una chica muy linda, independiente, decidida y claro, muy mandona- se rió- pero quizás necesite a alguien así ¿No?- su pequeño amigo reflexionó sus palabras. Ahora tenía un poco más de sentido. El, un vago que lo único que quería era estar acostado escuchando música y ella una amazona mandona que llevaba las riendas del hogar y de sus entrenamientos.

-Tu si necesitas a alguien como ella, o si no serías un vago-

-Oye- se empezaron a reír los dos. Nadie más tocó el tema, ya todo había quedado claro.

Todo esto había ocurrido el día antes de que se fueran a Estados Unidos al torneo de los chamanes. Pronto había oscurecido dando paso a la noche, era hora de dormir. Corría un viento gélido que lograba entrar a la habitación del chico. Yoh pensaba que sin Anna nunca se hubiera decidido ser el rey chamán. Le faltaba la convicción que tenía la chica, porque el, lo único que hubiera hecho en su vida, sería escuchar música y viendo el paisaje tranquilo.

-Yo no me casare con alguien que no es el chamán king- le decía y el obedecía. Ella era su pilar y su fortaleza. En resumidas cuentas el solo era un idiota enamorado. En esa noche, ella paseaba por la gran casa, encontrando que sus habitantes ya estaban dormidos. Hablaba sola, diciendo lo mucho que había progresado su prometido, se había vuelto muy fuerte. Y la dejaría para emprender una nueva aventura.

Pronto tocó la puerta de su prometido, el dio el pase y desde la puerta se asomó la menuda figura de la castaña. Anna poseía un kimono de seda que ocupaba como pijama, se veía más hermosa que de costumbre.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se quedó quieta. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes. Si bien jamás había tenido problemas para decir las cosas a la cara, esta vez debía admitir que estaba nerviosa. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces hasta que tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche, contigo?- hubo un silencio por parte del chico, pero este respondió afirmativamente. Dio pasos hacia el futón de Yoh, se quitó el kimono que portaba, dejándole paso a la desnudez. Se metió en la cama y se empezaron a besar. Esa noche sellaron su amor. Todo lo que hicieron fue un acto de infinito cariño, sin ánimo de perversión. Las caricias iban y venían y los besos igualmente.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron bien temprano, puesto que debían dirigirse al punto de encuentro que habían fijado con sus amigos. Tomaron una ducha rápida, se vistieron, tomaron desayuno y partieron. Allá se encontraron a sus amigos Horo Horo y Ryu, así que habiéndose saludado fueron al aeropuerto, para tomar el avión que los llevaría al torneo.

Vieron una especia de feria, curiosa que organizaron los apaches quienes a su vez eran quienes organizaban el torneo (con la excusa de celebración para todas las personas quienes habían pasado las pruebas preliminares). Había una infinidad de puestos de comida y muchas personas, que asumían que eran chamanes .Entre toda aquella multitud, sobresalía la figura de su amigo Ren Tao. Se saludaron y este se unió al grupo.

El chico de nacionalidad china miro al castaño y encontró algo diferente en él, más risueño, más alegre más ¿Feliz? ¿No estaba nervioso? Irían al otro lado del mundo para luchar con un montón de gente extraña con poderes inimaginables. El mismo estaba muerto de miedo y era un manojo de nervios ¿Cómo es que Yoh, no?

De repente, como si hubiera descubierto la verdad del universo, le llegó la respuesta de la situación de su amigo. _"Por supuesto"_ ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? La respuesta era Anna, ella era la causante del cero estrés que tenía el chamán. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Ren.

-Hubieras venido a mi casa, para reunirte con nosotros-empezó hablado el castaño.

-¿Y querías que fuera?- le respondió con picardía.

-Bueno…- fue la única respuesta que pudo pensar el chamán.

-¿Cómo la pasaste anoche, Yoh?- un súbito sonrojo se apareció en el rostro del chico. Eso confirmaba cien por ciento su teoría- eres un sucio- añadió para echar más sal a la herida y que este se sintiera aún más vergüenza de la que ya tenía. El chico de los cascos naranja no sabía dónde meterse, su amigo Ren lo había descubierto. _"Maldito seas chino perspicaz" _pensaba para sus adentros.

Los otros amigos no entendían nada del diálogo que tenían los chamanes. Horo horo y Ryu no se caracterizaban especialmente por ser suspicaz ni estar pendiente de su entorno. Por ende no notaron lo sereno que estaba el castaño.

Pronto fue hora de embarcar. Todos tomaron su escaso equipaje y subieron arriba del extraño avión que habían dispuesto para llevarlos a Estados Unidos. Anna miro a su prometido y solo con la mirada le deseo la mayor de las suertes. Este captó lo que quería decirle (habían estado juntos más años de lo que podía recordar, claramente se conocían al revés y al derecho) y también sabía que la chica no era buena expresando sus palabras, pero sobre todo expresando palabras de aliento o de amor. Era más bien de acciones.

Ella le preparaba la comida y de hecho no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, le ordenaba que limpiara y que siempre mantuviera su espacio limpio. Lo hacía entrenar para ser siempre mejor ¿Y todo por qué? Pues porque lo amaba y siempre buscaba el bien para él.

-Nos vemos- la separación no iba a ser tan prolongada. Ella en un tiempo más viajaría al torneo, pero no por ello iba a ser fácil. El perdería su guía y ella perdería a su contención.

-Si- fue la escueta respuesta de ella. Cualquiera de afuera, vería que tan solo eran buenos amigos o incluso simples conocidos. Pero no les importaba, ellos sabían que sentían y que sentía el otro, con eso bastaba y sobraba.

Al pasar el tiempo, ya habiendo llegado al lugar de encuentro, yhaber pasado por las primeras aventuras en el desierto, caminando, conociendo gente y teniendo más o menos una perspectiva general de a quienes se iban a encontrar o contra quienes iban a tener que pelear. Llegó el momento de las batallas propiamente tal. Habían llegado al lugar de los encuentros y allí la esperaba su prometida junto con su amigo Manta. Estaba feliz de verlos nuevamente, los novios se miraron e Yoh supo que algo le pasaba a Anna, esa mirada era distinta a "te he extrañado" aunque no supo saber con certeza que es lo que le ocurría.

Comieron todos juntos, charlando y tonteando hasta que llegó el momento de irse a dormir. Al otro día serian las peleas por equipo, por lo que debían descansar bien. Habían decidido la formación y el, junto con Lyserg y Ryu serían el equipo de la aguas termales funbari. (Nombre cortesía de Anna) nadie protesto por el ridículo nombre que habían elegido, porque quién protestará le llegaría un golpe de la feroz castaña.

Los Castaños decidieron dar un pequeño paseo antes de irse a dormir con todos los demás. Se sentaron en un pequeño banco que había a fuera del hotel donde se hospedaban. Yoh no quiso apresurar a que su prometida le contara lo que le pasaba, por lo que hubo un pequeño silencio. Aunque no le molestaba para nada, de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado. Como se mencionó anteriormente, Anna no era muy expresiva ni habladora.

-Yoh, debo contarte algo- empezó tanteando el terreno.

-Dime- le tomo de la mano para infundirle valor. Sabía que estaba nerviosa por algo.

-No es fácil-

-Lo sé-

-Estoy embarazada- eso sí que lo tomo por sorpresa. Jamás en su sano juicio se había esperado esa confesión por parte de ella. Si, se iban a casar y si se amaban pero siempre pensó en eso como algo futuro, lejano. Y ¿Familia? Más bien era de la idea de no tenerla, ya que hacerse cargo de otro ser humano sonaba muy engorroso y difícil. La miro y supo que estaba igual o peor que el. Con mucho miedo, por lo que les depararía el futuro. Intensificó el agarre de mano y la abrazo.

-Que bien- fue lo único que pudo decirle. No la dejaría sola, jamás. Aunque estuviera paralizado de miedo- seré el chamán king- lo haría por ella, por él y por la nueva vida que se estaba formando.

-Mas te vale- entraron y decidieron no contarle a nadie pero a pesar de ello hubo gente que si se dio cuenta. El hermano gemelo de Yoh, Hao se dio cuenta al instante que peleó con Anna, en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos. Y también cuando el castaño estuvo en el infierno. Aunque esa fue su culpa, le preguntaron que si tenía hijos y este se sonrojo y no respondió nada claro. No pudieron ocultarlo para siempre, claro y ya después de unos meses nació su hijo Hana. Un chiquillo hermoso que era la viva imagen de su madre. Los dos estaban contentos y se amaban más que nunca. ¿Se arrepentían? Pues, quizás hubieran obrado diferente pero Yoh y Anna coincidían en que eran felices y jamás cambiarían lo que tenían.

-¿Aunque no sea el rey chamán?-

-Aunque no lo seas-

**FIN.**


End file.
